The Surprise from the Present
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Follow Draco and Hermione's life as they welcome their first child into their life and adapt to being young parents. Sequel to Surprise from the Future.
1. Prologue

**I'm Back!**

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

Malfoy Manor was described at one of the most 'beautiful places' and Hermione had to agree. It was. It was decorated beautifully in light colours which made the rooms even bigger than they even were before. The furniture was the best plush furniture money could buy; everything was Grande, nothing done on the cheap. Only the best for the Malfoy's.

Hermione had now lived at the Manor permanently since Draco and herself left school in June. It was now the end on July and Hermione still loved every minute. Draco and her and their own apartment as such. They had the South Wing all to themselves far away from his parents so they had privacy. In their Wing they had a Grande Bedroom, three bathrooms, an office each, even a library which Hermione loved and would spend every day in there while she still could. There were five guest rooms for friends when they wanted to stay over and a brand new decorated nursery and even play room which was filled with toys already and their baby wasn't even due yet.

When they first moved in Hermione was apprehensive. This beautiful Manor had so many bad nightmares for her. She was tortured here by her boyfriends Aunt, every time she walked down to the cellar she went pale and shivery remembering the pain that was inflicted on her but after a month of living at the Manor with Draco and his family she was in love with the huge Manor. This was her home now.

After they had finished Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione spent a weekend by themselves in Paris, just the two of them celebrating their graduation and getting some 'US' time before the baby was born.

Draco started work at Malfoy Holding's soon after they came back from Paris. Hermione was left to her own devices during the day which pretty much meant she spent the day in the library or in Narcissa's company shopping or relaxing.

Since moving in, she had grown even fonder of his mother. She was lovely and made Hermione feel like she was her daughter. Hermione need that since she wasn't really speaking with her parents after they said they were disappointed in her and tried to reason with her to get a termination. Even though they loved Paige, they thought it was a mistake for Hermione and Draco to have a baby now, they were so young. It was true, they were young but they would cope. She was Hermione Granger and she never did things in halves.

Hermione and Draco's baby was due on the 14th of August and they couldn't wait. Hermione was now eight months pregnant and huge; well that's what she felt like. She hated being huge. People would say she wasn't and that she was all bump but she didn't think she was. Her thighs were bigger, her arms were bigger and her face looked like it had swelled twice the size. Pregnancy had not been kind to her, she had been sick every morning from 6 weeks till twenty. Her bump finally started to form when she was eighteen weeks and Draco couldn't keep his hands off her. He loved rubbing her bump and trying to feel their baby who he had nicknamed his little bean. She started to feel the baby move when she was twenty weeks pregnant and Draco could feel the tiny kicks when she was around twenty four weeks.

In a less than three weeks Hermione would give birth and she was terrified and so was Draco. As the birth approached they became more and more scared. Hermione often cried on him and night worrying about the birth while Draco would try and reassure her it would be fine and he would be there.

On the wall in their bedroom was a calendar, their count down for when they met their little bean and in only three weeks she would be in their arms.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh so I'm back and are we ready to go?**

**Much Love Greeneyes xx**


	2. Little Bean

**Enjoy **

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

It was the 1st of August which meant only thirteen days until their little baby would be here in their arms. Hermione was jus in the nursery folding clothes preparing for the baby. Draco was at work already trying to get all his work done before the baby arrived. Lucius was away on a business trip to America and Narcissa had gone along with him to do a bit of shopping but they promised at the first sign of labour they would be back to see their Grandchild born.

Hermione was stood next to the changing table folding little clothes and putting them into little piles. She carefully put the little clothes and booties together and then put them underneath the crib and the changing mat. Hermione looked at the changing mat and thought maybe I could move this. She shouldn't, it was too heavy for her to be carrying but she needed to move it.

Hermione picked up the heavy wooden changing mat and moved it across to lay it across the crib top; as she lifted it she felt her stomach contract from the weight. She immediately dropped it on the floor and it hit the floor with a huge bang. Hermione's hand went immediately to her round bump expecting her baby to jump or kick from the bang.

No movement was felt at all. Hermione looked down at her stomach and prodded her finger into her bump; this usually got the little one moving about kicking and jumping on her bladder but nothing. Hermione started worry, normally the baby would have reacted to that, the little bean would be jumping away on her insides having a party. Maybe the little bean was sleeping.

Hermione walked out the nursery and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got herself an ice cold water and started to drink a glassful. This would get the little bean jumping, bean hated cold water or juice, would kick till no end. Hermione sat down at the small table in the kitchen and put both her hands on her stomach. Nothing.

Maybe a hot drink. Bean hated when she had hot drinks straight after cold drinks. She made herself a quick cup of steaming hot tea and gulped it down waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

Hermione started worry, why was the baby moving. Surly if the baby was sleeping it would have been woken by the noise, the drinks and Hermione jumping up and down.

She quickly ran up the stairs as fast as she could being pregnant to her bedroom and went to the floo. She grabbed a handful of power and chucked it into the floo.

'Draco' she shouted at the top of her voice.

'You're in labour? How long have the contractions been coming? 'He said as he jumped out of his chair.

'No I'm not in labour.' she replied. 'Draco...the baby, it's not moving.'

'It's sleeping like you should.' he said resting back into his chair.

'No...I think something's wrong. Draco I really have a bad feeling about this. I think I need to go to St. Mungo's.' she said worryingly.

'I'm sure everything's fine Hermione. Lie down and she'll start moving.' he said.

'Please Draco. I know something is wrong!' She said nearly crying.

'Okay, okay! Hermione calm down. I'll be home in ten minutes and we'll go up to the hospital. I'm sure everything is fine.' he said.

'Please hurry Draco.' she said.

* * *

Draco quickly told his team manager he would be leaving for an emergency at home and flooed back to the Manor. When he rushed into his bedroom he found Hermione sat on the edge of the bed crying her eyes out. She had both her hands on her stomach and was gently swaying which he knew made the baby kick normally.

'Anything?' he asked as he looked at Hermione

'Nothing.' she said as she looked up.

'Right. Come on let's go. We're getting you both checked out.' he said as he walked to Hermione and apperated to the Hospital.

The maternity ward was full of flowers and ballons congratulating couple on their little bundles of joy. At the reception sat a happy smiling young girl with flowers surrounding her. Draco led Hermione straight up to the desk and stared at the receptionist.

'My girlfriend needs to be seen right away. Something's wrong.' he said.

'Okay. Name?' she said chewing on her bubble gum.

'Hermione Granger.' he said.

'Take a seat, you'll be seen in about half an hour.' she said blowing a bubble.

'No she won't. She'll be seen now. We're private, she's under the name Malfoy.' he said.

'Malfoy?' the receptionist said immediately.

'Yes. I am Draco Malfoy, this is my girlfriend and she's pregnant with my child. We need to be seen right away!' he said.

'Of course. You go right through the white double doors and Doctor Wright will be right with you.' she said getting off her stool and going to the Doctor's station.

* * *

Hermione and Draco went into the private room and Hermione sat down on the bed. Draco stood next to her holding her hand trying to comfort her.

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger?' he said. 'What seems to be the problem?'

'Hermione has felt no movement since...since when Hermione?' he asked.

'Well, I dropped something this afternoon I thought that will make the baby jump but nothing happened. I drunk cold water, steaming tea, I've jumped up and down; nothing.' she said.

'And the last time you felt the baby move?'The Doctor said.

'Ummm...well late last night I suppose.' she said looking at the doctor worryingly.

'Okay Ms Granger, I need to you to change into a gown and lie on the bed, I'm going to do an ultrasound and we'll see what's wrong. I'm sure the little baby is playing tricks with you dear. No need to worry now.' he said as he moved to get the machine set up.

Hermione went behind the screen and stripped and dressed in the gown. She walked out behind the screen and got up on the bed. The Doctor pulled up the blanket to Hermione's bikini line and then pulled up her gown.

'This will be cold.' He said as he applied the gel.

Draco sat down beside Hermione on the chair and held her hand tightly. Everything would be fine he said to himself over and over again. Their baby was fine; she was healthy and growing and she would be perfect.

'Doctor Wright?' Hermione asked.

The Doctor scanned over Hermione large bump and looked at the baby on the screen. The baby looked around the right size, had ten toes and ten fingers but...

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger...'

* * *

**Oh! So I've left it there.**

**Thank you ever so much for your amazing, amazing, amazing reviews and story alerts. I woke up to 117 emails! I love you all. You made my morning.**

**I'm hoping to update tomorrow evening :) you guys are the only things keeping me going right now. I'm having a shit time (sorry for my French) **

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	3. Beautiful Baby

**May be sensitive...**

**xx**

* * *

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger...the baby has no heartbeat.' He said looking at Hermione and Draco. 'I am so sorry.' He said as he turned off the machine.

Silent tears fell down Hermione's face as she looked at Draco whose face was pale as death. Their dreams of a perfect baby dying right in front of their eyes. This couldn't be happening. Everything was fine, it had to be. He felt the baby move just last night; he felt a kick against his hand, he saw the baby move underneath Hermione's stretched skin.

'No.' Draco said as he looked at Doctor Wright. 'The baby's fine.'

'I'm so sorry Mr Malfoy but the baby's heart has stopped.' He said. 'I will leave you alone for a few minutes then we need to talk about what happens next.' He said as he looked at them and then left the room.

Doctor Wright closed the door and left the couple alone. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and rested both her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and let tears fall as she sobbed for the lost of her precious baby.

Draco leaned towards Hermione and rested his hand on top of hers and brushed her tears from her face. 'Hermione' he whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to look at Draco. 'I should have known.' She whispered. 'I should have known something was wrong.'

Draco shook his head and stood up and kissed her head. 'You could have never known something was wrong.' He said softly.

Hermione sighed and put her hand in Draco's hair pulling his face close to hers. They rested their foreheads against each other's and both let tears fall while they held each other.

Draco helped Hermione sit up in the bed and sat on the edge of the bed while they waited for Dr Wright to return.

'You will need to contact your parents and I suppose mine.' She said as she leant back on the pillows.

'I will after we speak with the Doctor.' He said as he held Hermione's hand.

Doctor Wright knocked on the door softly and walked in. Both Draco and Hermione looked pale and their eyes were red from crying. He felt for them, they were young and this lose would be so hard for them to cope with.

He shut the door and walked towards them and tried not to let his devastation for them show.

'Miss Granger, you have a choice now. We can either induce your labour and you can give birth naturally or we could do a C-section. It is your choice and we will do whatever you want.' He said softly.

'I think I would like a C- section.' She said. Giving birth naturally and then not hearing her baby cry would break her heart all over again. A C-section would be simpler; she could prepare herself for it.

'Of course. We can schedule one in for half an hour's time if that is okay for you?' he asked.

'That would be fine.' She said.

'Would you like us to contact anyone?' he said. 'We can talk to your family for you and explain.'

'Could you contact Harry Potter and get him to bring my parents please.' Hermione asked.

'Of course Miss Granger, I will do that right away. Anyone else?' he asked.

'My parents are in America, you can floo call them by calling Malfoy Penthouse.' He said.

'Will do that. Mr Malfoy.' He said. 'I will go do that now and I will be back soon.' He said as he walked out.

* * *

Harry and the Granger's arrived ten minutes later after being called by the Healer. They all knew something was wrong. The Healer had told Harry to warn her parents before they came to the Hospital that it wasn't good news. A nurse led them to a family reception room and they sat down and waited to Lucius and Narcissa to arrive.

The Malfoy's arrived quickly and were led to the family reception room where they met Harry and the Granger's.

'Do you we know what's wrong?' Lucius said as he sat down beside his wife.

'They haven't said anything.' Jane said quietly.

Doctor Wright opened the door and walked in to see the family of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

'I am Doctor Wright and I am looking after Miss Granger's care.' He said softly as he sat down on the chair and looked towards the family. 'I am very sorry to tell you that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy's baby died this today.'

The room grew silent and the tears from both Narcissa and Jane welled over and fell down their faces. Their children, their babies were hurting. Merlin why did it have to happen to them, why?

'Miss Granger has decided to have a C-Section which we have scheduled to happen in twenty minutes time. After the C-Section. Both Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger can spend time with their baby and we encourage to them to dress their baby and say their goodbyes.' He said. 'The next few weeks and months are going to be the hardest in their lives. They will need all your support.

'Of course.' Lucius said with a lump in his throat.

'Can we see them?' Jane said.

'I will go ask them.' He said.

Doctor Wright informed Draco and Hermione that their families were here. Hermione let Draco go and see his family while her parents and Harry came into see her.

'Oh Hermione.' Jane said as she held her daughter to her chest. 'I am so so sorry!' she said. 'I hope you can forgive me.' She said.

'It's in the past mum.' She said as tears fell down her face.

David stood beside his wife and watched his daughter holding onto his wife tightly as she cried. He wished he could take the pain away; no one should have to go through the lost of a child.

'We will help you every way we can Hermione.' Her father said as he stroked her head.

'Anything you need Hermione?' harry asked not knowing what to say,

'Would you be able to go to Malfoy Manor and get some stuff for me?' She asked.

'Of course. What do you want?' he said.

'In our room there is a black suitcase. It has everything in.' She said. 'Tell Missy to give it to you.'

'Okay. I'll go do that now.' He said as he kissed Hermione's head and walked towards the door. As he opened the door Draco and his parents were stood outside.

Harry passed them and let them know where he was going and let them into the room to see Hermione.

Draco went straight to Hermione and kissed her head and she sighed. Narcissa and Lucius walked the other side of Hermione where Draco was and Narcissa hugged her tightly.

No one said a word scared they would say something that would upset the young couple. Draco sat on the edge of the bed holding Hermione's hand while Hermione simple stared in front of her.

Dr Wright knocked on the door and then opened it. 'I'm afraid family will have to wait in the family room while we get Miss Granger prepared for the C-Section.' He said.

'Of course. We will be here when you are ready to see us.' Lucius said as he patted Draco's shoulder.

'Thank you.' He said as his mother kissed his cheek and then Hermione's.

Jane hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her head and then David did the same. Both sets of parents went outside to the family room and sat waiting for the news of the birth of the Grandchild.

The midwives got Hermione ready for surgery and then wheeled her down with Draco by her side. The Malfoy's and the Granger's sat in the family room silently waiting for the news.

* * *

In surgery, Hermione laid on the bed with a screen up across her waist so she couldn't see the operation. Draco sat next to her holding her hand and whispering comforting words to her.

At 5:48pm, Doctor Wright pulled the baby from the incision in Hermione's stomach and they welcomed their silent sleeping baby into the world.

'You have a little boy.' Doctor Wright said.

Draco and Hermione both looked at each shocked. A boy? They had a boy? Really?

'Paige?' Hermione said softly.

Draco stood up and walked across the station where the nurses were wrapping his son up in a blue blanket. Defiantly a boy.

The Nurse smiled at Draco and handed the baby to him. He looked down at the baby in his arms. He looked like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful and so beautiful.

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down on the chair with their baby in his arms. He leaned his arms down and Hermione saw her baby son.

As soon as she saw his face, a loud sob escaped her mouth which made everyone in the room stop and silently pray for the young couple.

'He's so beautiful.' She said.

_**On the 1**__**st**__** of August 1998, at 5:48pm on a Tuesday evening. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger welcomed a baby boy into the world.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**17 babies are born stillborn a day. This is an issue that happens every day, a horrible, devastating thing for anyone to go through.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**

**So...there you have it. This story line came to me yesterday and I felt it was the right story line to go with. I know some of you may not like it or think that it was right and I hope I haven't upset anyone with this storyline but this life, real life.**


	4. Goodnight Little love

**Sensitive issues ahead! Please do not read if this will upset you.**

**xx**

* * *

'He's perfect.' Hermione said as she held her baby boy in her arms.

She gently pulled back the blue blanket and looked at her sons tiny toes. She smiled at the sight of them and then sighed that after today she's never get the change to kiss those tiny toes.

Draco was sat on the edge of the bed looking at down at his son in Hermione's arms. He was still trying to get over the shock that the baby was actually a boy.

'He needs a name' she said softly as she looked up from the baby in her arms to Draco.

'We didn't think of any boys names.' He said. 'We weren't expecting a boy.'

'No we weren't.' She said looking down at their baby son. 'I thought he was Paige.'

'As did I.' He said

'It would make sense though that he wasn't Paige. You...your future self, you looked older.' She said.

'I didn't think about that.' He said.

'Do you have any ideas on names?' she asked. 'I have an idea.' She said.

'What's the name?' he said.

'Finley.' She said. 'I've always liked it.'

'Finley Malfoy.' He said. 'I like it.'

'It suits him I think.' She said as she rocked him in her arms like she was trying to get him to sleep. 'Finley Malfoy. Do you want to him to have a middle name?'

'He would have had a middle name...yes I want him to have my name as his middle name.' Draco said.

'Finley Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said as she kissed his little head. 'You should go get our families; they will want to see him.'

'Okay.' Draco said as he kissed her head and walked out the room.

* * *

Draco went into the family reception room and smiled at his parents and Hermione's.

'Hi, Hermione wants to see you all. Come and see the baby.' He said sadly.

'Of course.' Jane said as she quickly stood up. 'How is she?'

'She's doing alright at the moment.' Draco said softly.

* * *

They all followed Draco into private room and saw Hermione on the bed holding tightly onto a baby in a blue blanket.

Jane and Narcissa walked towards Hermione and looked at the baby. 'She's gorgeous.' Narcissa said.

'It's a boy Narcissa.' Hermione said with a small smile.

'A boy? Paige?' Narcissa said confused.

'Paige obviously wasn't our first born; I don't know at the moment, I'm not thinking of that.' She said.

'Has he got a name?' Jane asked.

'Finley.' She said softly as she rocked the baby in her arms.

Draco watched his mother and Hermione's crowd around Hermione and his son and felt himself wanting to run away from the pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked towards the hand which belonged to his father.

'It's alright Draco.' Lucius said softly.

Draco only nodded and made his way towards Hermione.

'I have your bag Hermione.' Her father said as he put in on the chair.

'Thank you.' She said softly. 'Where's Harry?'

'He went to the Weasley's to tell them then...news.' Lucius said. 'He also went to see Blaise and Severus.'

'Do you want to hold him?' Hermione asked her mother.

'Of course I do.' Jane said smiling.

Hermione put Finley into Jane's arms and smiled as she watched her mother hold her first Grandchild.

'You are precious, yes you are. You are so beautiful.' Jane said as tears fell down her face.

David came behind Jane and looked down at his Grandson and wrapped his arms around Jane also holding onto Finley.

Hermione watched her parent's gently sway their Grandson in their arms and tears fell down her face. Life was so cruel. It had stolen them the chance to be parents, stolen the chance for them to watch Finley grow up and it stole the chance for both Lucius and Narcissa and Jane and David to spoil their Grandson.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione and tried to comfort he, the best she could while Draco stood up and walked out. He couldn't take it any longer. Lucius followed him out of the room with one last look at his wife holding a distraught Hermione.

* * *

Outside the Hospital Draco stood against the side of the white building. He grabbed a cigarette and lit up and started smoking. He hadn't smoked since he first met Hermione but he needed it now. He just needed some relief from the pain.

'You shouldn't be smoking that.' Lucius said.

'I don't care.' He said.

'Draco, I know you are hurting and we all are but you have to be strong for Hermione. She needs you now.' He said.

'I know.' He said

'Then put that disgusting thing out and come inside.' Lucius said.

'I can't.' He said. 'I can't watch him being passed to every person and them holding him and pretending everything is alright. It's not! My son has died.'

'There saying their goodbyes.' He said softly.

'I don't think I can.' Draco said as tears fell down his face.

Lucius looked at his son and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand. He chucked it on the floor and pulled his son to him and hugged him.

'You will get through this Draco. I know you will and your mother and I will be here whenever you need us.' He said.

* * *

Draco and Lucius walked back into the private room to see Narcissa holding Finley in her arms singing to him.

'You use to sing that to me.' Draco said as he closed the door.

'I did.' She said with tears running down her face.

Draco walked to Hermione and kissed her head and apologised for leaving and sat next to her.

* * *

Two hours later and both sets of Grandparents had held Finley and said their goodbyes they left the young couple to themselves.

The midwife helped them bath and dress Finley in a blue baby grow and then wrapped him in a white blanket with an 'M' stitched on. She then left them to say their goodbyes alone.

Hermione stroked his little cheek and rocked him in her arms, tears falling down her face. She thought of everything she would never get to.

She's never get to see his beautiful eyes, never get to watch him sleeping in his cribs. She had been stolen of watching him grow and go to Hogwarts. She would miss everything. Not only had his life been stolen but also her heart.

Draco held onto Finley's little hand and kissed his finger tips. He let tears fall and kissed Hermione softly. He promised her they'd get through this and he promised himself they would. They had to.

'Goodnight my little love.' Hermione said as she kissed him head.

* * *

**:( **

**What now for our young couple? Will they survive?**

**I listened to fix me by Coldplay while writing this.**

**Much Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Bandage

**Enjoy**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Leaving the Hospital was pure torture for both Draco and Hermione. Leaving the hospital with their arms empty and knowing their baby was led somewhere in the hospital killed them both inside.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at 10am to help take Hermione home to the Manor. They had made sure their rooms were cleaned and had prepared the house elves by telling them not to mention anything to do with the baby. They had told the house elves not to go into the nursery and if they did they would be punished severely.

They arrived back at the Manor and got Hermione settled into the South Wing (Draco's Wing) and made sure she was comfortable and then left the young couple alone.

Hermione was sat up in their king sized bed watching as Draco unpacked her Hospital bag.

'Draco...leave it.' She said trying to get him to stop and sit down. He hadn't stopped since they had arrived home.

'I'm nearly done.' He said as she pushed some night gowns into one of Hermione's draw.

'Draco. Stop.' She said softly.

Draco dropped the bag and walked towards Hermione. He sat down on the end of the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

'It's stupid but I miss him.' He said.

'It's not stupid not at all because if it was then I'd be stupid too. We didn't even have him here and it feels like something's missing.' She said as tears fell down her face. 'Feels like I've lost a part of me.'

'We have lost a part of us.' Draco said as he turned and looked at Hermione who sat up at the top of the bed.

'We'll be alright won't we?' she asked.

Draco got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. 'We'll be fine.' He said taking hold of her hand.

'You promise?' she asked

'I promise, Hermione we can get through this.' He said as he kissed her hand.

'I want to start arranging the funeral.' She said. 'I want him to have a proper send off, he deserves that.'

'Whatever you want, we'll have.' Draco said. He took his wand out of his pocket and waved it and paper and a pen flew into his hand.

'Now?' she asked.

'I know you like to be organised.' He said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled slightly and slowly moved towards Draco and cuddled into his side. 'A blue Wicca basket, not a coffin, a little basket.' She said. 'I want to dress him in the outfit he would have been christened in.'

'Okay.' He said as he wrote that down.

'I want a church service.' She said.

'Mother will be able to arrange that.' He said.

'I would like to be able to bury him in the Malfoy plot?' she asked Draco.

'There would be no other place. He is a Malfoy and will be with every other Malfoy.' Draco said.

* * *

Around 5pm, Draco left their bedroom and made his way down to his father's office. Hermione had fallen asleep a few minute ago and he needed to clear his head. He knocked on his father's office door and entered.

'Everything alright Draco?' he asked.

'As alright as it can be.' He said as he walked into the room and sat down on the sofa.

'Where is Hermione?' Lucius asked.

'Asleep.' He said.

'Have you slept at all?' Lucius asked.

'No. I haven't slept in nearly 30 hours.' Draco said.

'Maybe you could get some sleep. You'll feel better after sleeping.' Lucius said.

'Will I? Will I wake up and this will be all a nightmare...no, so sleep will not help.' Draco snapped.

'Draco, I know this is not an easy time for you but I do not deserve you snapping at me.' Lucius said.

'I don't care.' Draco said as he stood up. 'No one understands what we're going though.'

'Then help us understand' Lucius said as he looked at his broken son.

Draco said nothing and walked out the office.

* * *

When Draco returned to his bedroom, he found it empty. Their bed was empty and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

He rushed out their bedroom and walked down the hallway; he knew where she was. He stood outside the door of the nursery and put his ear against the door. He could hear faint sobs from her.

He slowly opened the door and saw Hermione sat on the floor by the crib holding a teddy bear they had brought for their baby. She had her face buried into the teddy and her sobs filled the room.

He sighed and walked towards her; he bent down in front of her and pried the teddy from her arms.

'Hermione.' He said softly.

'Why us? Why did our baby have to die? Why are we being punished?' she said.

'Why us? I don't know. I ask myself that every second.' He said.

'He should be here, here with us.' She said crying. 'Here should be in this crib.' She said looking through the bars.

'I know.' He said.

'It hurts, it physically hurts.' She said. 'I feel like something has been ripped out of me.'

'I know...I know exactly.' He said.

'Do you think it will go?' she said.

'One day...one day when we this isn't so raw.' He said. 'Our lost is like an open wound which is carefully bandaged. It will take a long time to reach the stage of taking the bandage off and looking at the wound; sometimes we'll bump it against something and the pain will catch our breath; over time it began to heal over but the scar will always be there.'

* * *

**Hello my faithful readers,**

**Sorry I took so long to right another chapter, I have been snowed under with College work at the moment! :( and I also had my I had my driving test! I PASSED! So I'm driving around now :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	6. Our Life

**Enjoy**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

A whole week had passed since Draco and Hermione had said goodbye to their little boy. A week of hell in both their opinions. Hermione spent most of the week in their bedroom laid in their bed crying while Draco spent most of the time laid behind her trying to comfort her, the best he could.

Today was the 8th of August, the day of the funeral. Hermione and Draco dressed in silence. Narcissa had chosen outfits for both Draco and Hermione. Draco was dressed in a smart designer black suit and had his best robe on which was lines in silver. Hermione was dressed in a straight black dressed which brought in her waist. She wore black simple court hells and her hair was neatly curled.

The Church Service was planned, a simple service and a burial planned in at the Manor. Draco and Hermione joined Lucius, Narcissa and the Grangers in the limo and road to the church. Everyone was silent, scared to say a single word.

They reached the church and together, Draco and Hermione walked up to the Hurst which held their son in a tiny Wicca coffin.

Hermione tightened her hand around Draco and tears fell down her face. Draco leaned towards Hermione and kissed her head softly. Everyone made their way into the church and sat down quietly listening to the soft lullaby which was playing. Draco lifted the tiny coffin out of the Hurst and into his arms.

Hermione stroked the tiny coffin and a sob escaped her. 'My baby.' She sobbed.

Draco and Hermione slowly made their way into the church each holding onto the tiny blue coffin. Every stood as they saw the young couple walk in holding their son's coffins. Tears were falling from everyone's eyes; tissues were in hands ready to wipe away falling tears.

The young couple slowly made their way to the front of the church and Draco put the blue coffin onto the platform. He stroked the top of the coffin and walked down to sit alongside Hermione and his parents.

The service was conducted by a vicar. He kept the service short and intimate for the selective friends and family who were there. At the end of the service, the Vicar invited Hermione up to say a small speech.

Hermione stood up shakily and walked to the front. She slowly looked up to the crowd. Everyone was dressed in black and their faces blotchy from crying. She looked down in front of her and started to read the poem in front of her.

I lost my child today.  
People came to weep  
and cry as I just sat  
and stared, dry eyed.

They struggled to find  
words to say to try  
and make the pain  
go away. I walked the  
floor in disbelief.  
I lost my child today.

I lost my child last month  
Most of the people went  
away. Some still call and  
some still stay. I wait to  
wake up from this dream  
this can't be real-  
I want to scream.

Yet everything is locked  
inside, God, help me,  
I want to cry.  
I lost my child last month.

I lost my child last year.  
Now people, who had come,  
have gone. I sit and  
struggle all day long, to  
bear the pain so deep inside.

And now my friends just  
question, why? Why does  
this mother not move on?  
Just sits and sings the same  
old song. Good heavens,  
it has been so long.  
I lost my child last year.

Time has not moved on  
for me. The numbness it has  
disappeared. My eyes have  
now cried many tears.

I see the look upon your face,  
"She must move on and leave  
this place." Yet I am trapped  
right here in time. The songs  
the same, as is the rhyme,

I lost my child...Today.

There was not a dry eye in the church as Hermione finished the poem. She looked up and saw everyone crying. She slowly walked down the steps and sat back next to Draco.

He wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her head but no more tears could fall from her eyes.

* * *

Once the service was finished they travelled back to Malfoy Manor. Once they reached the Manor they made their way to the Malfoy Grave yard plot. Everyone was stood around the plot where the little Wicca coffin would be lowered.

Draco, Severus, Lucius and David all had hold of a side of the tiny coffin and slowly lowered it into the ground. Jane held onto her daughter tightly as she sobbed as she buried her only son.

Hermione's sobs were all that were heard when the coffin was lowered into the ground. Every felt for the young girl who had lost her child. Hermione Granger was now only an ounce of what she was before she lost Finley.

Draco stepped away from the grave and walked to Hermione. He took her into his arms and buried his face into her wild hair and let tears fall as he watched his family fill the grave.

Ginny stepped forward holding onto the white sheet of paper. She took a deep breath quietly started speaking about the howling winds and sobs from the people,

I'm sorry Mummy  
The urge to sleep was too strong  
I felt the pull between dark and light  
The fun of day, the lure of night  
The soft, comforting pillow of peace  
Slowed my heart and set my spirit free.

Others will have to tell me how things feel:  
The crisp tang of a crunchy apple  
The wind in my hair  
The warmth of your arms  
And the sunshine on my face

Tonight I'll be with you  
My place in the family secure  
My Father, My Mother and My Grandparents.  
Surround me with love  
And hold me forever near.

I did not choose to leave you  
I was simply called away  
To a peaceful, endless sleep  
In a gentle, restful way  
To a place where love never falters  
And my heart is always yours

Ginny's speech left everyone silent. They made their way back to the Manor for the wake and to have a hot tea and coffee after standing out in the cold winds.

* * *

As soon as they reached the house, Hermione walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. She threw her onto the bed and held the teddy bear to her chest.

'Your parents are wondering where you went.' Draco said as he walked towards the bed.

'I've seen enough people for today.' She said.

'I know but people would like to see you, speak to us.' He said.

'They all say the same. I am sorry.' She said. 'I'm sick of people saying sorry.'

'I know, so am I.' He said.

'Sorry doesn't help.' She said. 'I want this to be a nightmare and I want to wake up and everything to be as it was.'

He leant down and kissed her cheek. 'I wish this nightmare was over too but it's not a nightmare this is our life.'

'Our life.' She said as tears fell down her face.

* * *

**Another chapter for you. **

**Review **

**Love Greeneyes xxxxxxx**


	7. Normal Couple

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

The day after the funeral, Hermione spent the day in the Library.

'What you reading?' Draco said as he leant on the doorway watching Hermione who was sat in the middle of the plush sofa in jogging bottoms and his hoodie.

'Research.' she said.

'Research for what?' he asked

'For the University Course I'm applying for. I spoke with Severus and he and the Headmaster should be able to write to Alston University and get me on the course.' she said.

'You're going to University? Hermione is that really a good idea?' he said as he walked into the room and towards her.

'Well, it's better than lying about here all the time while you're at work.' she said. 'I want to do something.' she said. 'I was going to go to University after the baby was born anyway and now...well nothings stopping me.'

'I don't think you should go.' he said

'I'm not going to be your housewife Draco.' she said sternly.

'I never expected you to be.' he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. 'I know you Hermione, you would never be a housewife but I think it's too early for you to go back to University.'

'Well I don't. It's my decision and I'm going to decide for myself.' she said.

'Fine. Do what you want.' he said as he walked out.

* * *

After their fight, Hermione decided to go see her parents. She changed into jeans and made her hair more presentable and apperated into their back garden of her parent's house.

'Hermione! What are you doing here love?' her mother said as she hugged her tightly. 'You should be resting.'

'Needed some space.' she mumbled as she walked in.

'is everything alright?' Jane said as she followed Hermione into the kitchen.

'Fine.' she said.

'Fine always means something is wrong. Hermione Jean tell me what's wrong.' Jane said.

'Well...I lost my son.' she said.

'Yes I know love but something else is bothering you I can tell.' she said as she sat down at the table opposite Hermione.

'Draco.' she said.

'What about him?' she said.

'He doesn't think me going to University is a good idea. The Headmaster and Severus are helping me apply for September. I think it will be good for me to go.' she said.

'Do you feel ready to go?' Jane asked.

'Yes.' she said as she looked at her mother. 'I'll go insane sitting at the Manor all day or letting Narcissa dress me like a doll and show me off to all her friends. That's not me Mum, you know that. I want to study, to make something of myself.'

'I know you do Hermione but...you've just buried your son yesterday and maybe Draco's right your not ready.' she said.

'I know myself. I know I can do this. Yes it will be hard but I need to do this. I need to get my life back.' she said.

'Then do it.' Jane said simply.

'I will.' Hermione said with a slight smile.

Hermione spent the afternoon with her mother and then ate dinner with both her parents. It was nice being home with them. She felt like she could relax here, that her other "life" didn't apply here.

* * *

She walked up to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

'You could come back home.' her father David said as he looked at his daughter sat on her bed. She looked so tiny and scared sat on her bed looking up at him.

'Live here?' she said as she looked up at him.

'You only moved in with Draco because of...your pregnancy.' he said. 'Your only 18 Hermione, how many 18 year olds live with their boyfriends nowadays.'

'We're not a normal young couple.' she said.

'No but maybe it's time to be a normal couple. You didn't have a traditional beginning. You didn't date you just went straight from being enemies to lovers.' he said.

'I don't know.' she said.

'Well think about it.' he said.

Hermione left her parents at midnight and apperated into the Manor, into Draco's wing.

* * *

'Where the hell have you been!' he shouted as she apperated in.

'I went to my Parents.' she said.

'Oh.' he said as he looked at Hermione.

'Mum thinks it's a good idea that I go to Uni.' she said.

'If it's what you want Hermione, then go.' he said. 'I'm just worried about your health.'

'I know.' she said as she walked towards his and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I just need something to keep my mind off Finley.'

'I know.' He said as he kissed her head. 'I'm sorry I flew off the handle, I haven't been sleeping well.'

'I know and neither have I.' she said looking up at him. 'Come on; let's go see if we can get some sleep.'

* * *

**Another Chapter for you, I'm getting back to writing now. All my deadlines are OVER!**

**Good for me and for you!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	8. Broken

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione was astounded when she awoke and realised she had slept a whole night. She leaned over Draco who was still sleeping and looked at the clock.

**7:40am**

She sighed and snuggled back down to Draco. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

'What's the time?' he said.

'Twenty to eight.' she said as she looked up at him and traced his jaw line.

'Sleep alright?' he asked as he let her fingertips traced his jaw.

'Very good.' she said 'Did you?'

'Like a baby.' and with that statement they both went silent.

'I don't think I ever want to have any more children.' Hermione said quietly.

'You might do later on.' he said. 'I know right now it is the last thing you'd want because of the fear of losing another child but one day in a few years you might.'

'I won't.' she said.

'And what about Paige?' he said.

'I don't know.' she said honestly. 'I just don't think I could ever have another child. The fear of going through this again, it would honestly kill me.'

'I wouldn't let it.' he said as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Draco and Hermione spent the morning in bed together, lying next to each other, seeking comfort from one another.

After they showered and dressed and had a light breakfast they went into their living room which was newly decorated. They cuddled up on the sofa and watched TV.

Draco had put a TV into their living room after becoming addicted to it when he stayed at Hermione's Parent's house in the summer.

'I was thinking' he said as he looked down at Hermione who was nearly asleep on his shoulder.

'About?' she asked sleepily.

'The Wedding.' He said as she leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

'There is no wedding.' She said.

'What?' he said as he looked at her shocked.

'We were only getting married because I was pregnant. Draco were 18, hardly old enough to be married.' She said as she looked at him. 'I've been thinking it might be a good idea if I moved back with my parents.'

'Where has this come from Hermione?' he asked. 'Move back in with your parents? No wedding?'

'Were 18 Draco, young and inexperienced. I'm not saying that we're ending but I think us living with our respected parents and dating would be good for a little while. I'm going to start going to University and you'll be going back to work.' She said. 'It's just something I've been thinking about.'

'Right.' He said as he sat up not touching her.

'It's only a thought, I wouldn't have done it without telling you first but I've been thinking a lot and maybe it is good if we just be a normal couple.' She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

'Normal couple.' He said as she shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood up. 'We will never be a normal couple Hermione. We haven't been from the moment we met. You want something we will never have. This is us, this is our situation and if you don't want it, well...go.' he said.

'Draco!' she said as she stood up. 'I didn't mean it like that.'

'Well you certainly made it sound that way.' He said. 'Maybe your right you want time away from us...fine by me. Go.' He said. 'Go on, just leave.'

'Draco, please. I didn't mean it like that.' She said crying.

'Leave!' he shouted.

'Please.' Hermione begged.

'Get out!' Draco said as he grabbed hold of her upper arms and pulled her out of the living room. 'Pack your bags and leave!'

* * *

Hermione arrived at her parents sobbing her heart out on the doorstep. She had a small suitcase with clothes in and was soaked from the rain.

'Hermione!' Jane shouted and she saw Hermione, she immediately pulled her into the house and held her to her chest.

'He chucked me out!' she cried.

'Oh Sweetheart.' Jane said sadly.

'Jane, who's at the door?' David said as he walked into the hallway. 'Hermione!'

'She had an argument with Draco, she said he chucked her out.' Jane said. 'Come on sweetheart let's get you out of these clothes and into bed, you should be resting.'

Jane and David got Hermione upstairs and into her bedroom. David went downstairs and made tea for the three of them while Jane helped Hermione out of her wet clothes and into her childhood bed.

'Now Hermione, tell me what happened?' Jane said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

'I said to him about me maybe moving home.' She said.

'He didn't take it well then?' she said as she held Hermione's hand.

'No. I said that we should wait till we get married, were only eighteen, he seems to forget that.' She said. 'I wanted us to be normal.'

'Normal?' Jane asked.

'I don't know maybe go on dates, sleep round each other's parent's houses, go on holiday together.' She said.

'Hermione you can have all of that they way you are now.' Jane said.

'There young Jane, they should live with their parents.' David said.

'Yes there young but they share a bond, they have a child, there meant for each other.' Jane said as she looked at her husband. 'I married you at 18.'

'It was different then.' He said. 'Draco will come round to the idea.'

Jane stood up and took the tea from David and told him to leave, he knew he was in trouble.

'Hermione...Draco's hurt. He doesn't understand why all of a sudden you've changed your mind. You love him right?' she asked.

'Of course I do.' Hermione said.

'Then do what you want. Do what your heart wants you to do.' Jane said. 'What is it telling you?'

'To go...to Draco.' She said.

'Exactly.' Jane said with a smile.

'But I doubt he'll want me back now.' Hermione said.

'Then think of a way to get him back. You're smart Hermione I'm sure something will come to you.' She said as she got up from the bed and walked out the door.

* * *

**Oh no! What could Hermione do to win back Draco?**

**Review**

**Love Greeneye xxxxx**


	9. Missing

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. What had he done? He had just told Hermione to leave. He had physically manhandled her. He had kicked the mother of his child out.

'Draco...I've just seen Hermione leave it a flurry. Where is she going? Why aren't you going after her? What happened?' she asked worried about Hermione.

'I told her to leave.' He said

'Why?' Narcissa said shocked.

'She said she wants to move back with her parents, wants us to be a "normal couple"' Draco said. 'She wants to just pretend that Finley was never born, she wants us to be something were not.'

'Oh darling, she's in shock. You both are. She's just thinking about other options. I suspect she's just confused at the moment.' Narcissa said. 'Don't let her go Draco; you love each other too much. You need each other Draco; you share something, a son that will bond you forever.'

'I need to go find her.' He said as he stood up.

'Go to her Draco, apologise to her and make sure she knows you love her.' Narcissa said as he kissed his cheek.

* * *

Hermione got out of bed and walked down to her parent's bedroom. She was kind of the same size as her mother. She walked into their room and to her mother's wardrobe. She opened the door and looked at the clothes.

She already had her jeans, that her mother had dried for her however her top wasn't dried yet and she forgot her wand to even use magic.

She grabbed a white tank top from a hanger and pulled it on and then pulled on a long grey woolly cardigan.

She walked out her parent's room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'I'm going back to the...Draco.' she said as she saw him standing in the kitchen next to her parents.

'Hi.' He said as he looked at her.

'I was just coming home.' She said to him.

He smiled at Hermione. 'I didn't think you would after...after our fight so I came here to try and persuade you.'

'Why don't you two go upstairs and talk.' Jane said as she looked at the two. 'You two need to sort a few things out.'

Hermione nodded and turned to walk out with Draco following her.

* * *

They walked up to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed together.

'I'm sorry.' They both said at the same time and then they burst out laughing.

'No I am really sorry Draco. My head is all over the place at the moment and my Dad said about me moving back here and I thought that by moving back here I would just forget all the pain and everything.' She said.

'If you want to move back here I'll accept that. I know this is hard on you and it's so hard on me too. It's hard to lose my son and it's hard for me to watch you grieving.' He said.

'I know.' She said as she grabbed hold of his hand. 'I don't want to move back here. I want to be with you...always. I want us to be a family. Just me and you for the time being. I do want to marry you but let's have a long engagement, let us grieve for Finley and let us grow up a bit and then I will plan the most magnificent wedding known to man and I promise I will be Mrs Draco Malfoy' she said as she looked at him lovingly. 'I love you Draco.'

'And I love you so much.' He said.

'Can I come home?' She asked.

'Of course you can.' He said as he pulled her him.

'Draco?' she said as she cuddled into him

'Mmm?' he replied.

'I still want to go to University.' She said.

'Of course.' He said smiling and he laid them down on the bed. 'You still going to study potions?'

'No.' she said smiling

'Then what?' he said.

'I want to be a midwife. I want to help other mothers. Those midwives who helped us, without them I wouldn't have been able to cope. I want to help others like me.' She said.

'Are you sure you can do that?' he asked worried about her mental health.

'I know I can.' She said.

'Then I'll support you fully.' He said as he leant down and kissed her. 'You Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy have a heart of gold.'

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way back to the Manor and went back to their wing. Hermione showered and dressed in her own clothes and they joined Narcissa and Lucius for dinner for the first time since they lost Finley.

'Draco said you wish to return to your studies.' Narcissa said. 'Still wishing to continue to do Potions, I'm sure Severus would help you anyway he could.'

'I'm actually going to go into Midwifery.' She said.

'Oh.' Narcissa said surprised.

'Are you sure that would be wise?' Lucius said looking up at Hermione.

'I know it will be hard I know that but it's something I really want to do since...since having Finley.' She said.

'Well we are here to support you.' Narcissa said.

* * *

After dinner, Draco and Hermione returned to their bedroom and lied down next to each other talking.

'Honestly, do you want more children?' she asked as she snuggled into his chest.

'I would but if you didn't then I would accept that. I would never ask that of you Hermione.' He said as he kissed her head.

'One day I might but right now. I don't think I could, the stress of worrying all the time that something was wrong, I don't think I could deal with that right now.' She said. 'Maybe one day we'll meet Paige.'

'Hopefully.' He said as he kissed her head again. 'How are you feeling?' he said as he moved his hand to her stomach.

'Don't' she said as she grabbed his hand. 'I'm fat.' She said.

'No you're not.' He said as he moved his hand back down to her stomach.

'I miss not feeling him moving about and kicking me.' She said sadly.

'I miss feeling him too.' She said.

* * *

**Another chapter for you! I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	10. One Month

**Enjoy!**

**:) **

**xx**

**

* * *

**

**I lost my child last month  
Most of the people went  
away. Some still call and  
some still stay. I wait to  
wake up from this dream  
This can't be real-  
I want to scream.**

It was one month since the death of her son, the 1st of September. The day she had been dreading for weeks. She had lost her son and felt that only she remembered. Two weeks after Finley's death, Draco returned to work saying he needed normality and she accepted that. She spent most of her time alone in the library researching for her new course.

Hermione started her university course of the 1st of September. She woke and dressed and went straight to the University which was just a floo away. She was sat in a lecture theatre at 8am ready for the introduction to the course.

'Welcome to the University of Aston. You will be with us for the next three years to learn, practice and become midwives.' The lecture said. She was short and plump with bright pink hair.

'You will witness miracles and also witness pain of mothers who lose children. Childbirth and pregnancy are a very difficult for women and we are their pillars of strength. Remember that throughout this whole course.' She said with a serious tone. 'Today for this introduction we will watch a birth and then we will have some service users in and they will talk of their experiences and one even about her lost.'

Hermione's heart sunk. She couldn't do this...oh god what had she gotten herself into.

The lights when down and the video screen went black and then the recording came on.

On the screen was a sweaty woman giving birth. She looked tired and red in the face but was determined to give birth naturally. Hermione remembered that feeling, wanting to do everything right. They watched the small baby be born and the midwife shout. 'It's a boy' with delight as the baby screamed.

Tears fell down Hermione's face as she heard the cry of the baby. A cry her son never made. She looked down at the floor no longer wanting to watch the new parents hold and kiss their new baby.

The video went off and Hermione wiped her eyes. No one noticed her tears as many women were crying but not for the same reasons as Hermione.

'Now, I would like to introduce you to Mary Johansson. She lost a baby two years ago. She is here to tell us her story.' She said.

Mary, a small petite blonde woman stepped forward and smiled briefly at the students. She stood there, took a deep breath and started talking.

'My husband and I conceived our first child in later Winter. We went to our first scans and everything was fine. At the 20 week scan we found out we were having a boy. We already named Samuel. He was to be born on the 21st August.' She said. 'In early July, one morning I noticed he hadn't moved, it was unusual for him. I went to my midwife and she told me that my baby had died in the womb.'

Hermione could here no more. She stood up and walked out the lecture. She couldn't take anymore. The story was too close to home. As soon as she got out of the lecture theatre she apperated straight to Draco...to comfort.

* * *

Draco was sat in his office quietly reflecting on the day. He was leant forward on his desk and looked at the picture of Finley. It was taken before they left the hospital, he was dressed in a blue sleep suit and he was wrapped in a white blanket with a blue 'M' stitched on.

He remembered the day Finley was born so well. That day would haunt him forever. The grief he held for his son still to the day was still raw. He didn't know how Hermione would cope at her new course. She had hardly spoken a word to him this morning.

Suddenly his door flew open and at his door stood Hermione. Her eyes red and her face pale as a ghost. He stood up and walked to her.

'Hermione?' he said softly.

'I can't do it.' She sobbed and fell into his arms.

He pulled her close to his chest and closed the door to give them some privacy. He knew most of the office had probably heard her including his father.

He walked to the sofa and sat down with Hermione practically on his lap crying into his chest.

'Hermione...tell me what's wrong? What do you mean you can't do it?' he said stroking her hair.

'The course.' She said as she tried to stop crying.

'Did something happen?' he said. 'Did someone say something that upset you?'

'No' she said as she looked up. 'They made us watch a birth and I just heard that baby crying and...'

'And you thought you never heard Finley cry. He was never given the chance?' he said

'Exactly' she sighed and cuddled closer to him.

'Is that what upset you?' he said knowing that there must have been more.

She only shook her head and closed her eyes against his chest. 'There was a woman who had come to tell us about her experience of...losing a child.'

'Oh.' He said as he tightened his arms around her.

'I don't know why I thought I would be able to do this. How can I become a midwife when ever thought will turn to my experience, to Finley.' She said. 'I am so stupid to think I'll be able to that.'

'No you're not. You are amazing. You truly are. If you don't want to go back; don't. I'm sure you could apprentice under Severus.' He said.

'I don't want to go back.' She said.

'Then that's fine. I'll talk to Severus later.' He said.

'Can I stay here with you today?' she asked as she looked up and looked into his eyes. 'I just don't want to be alone.'

'Of course you can stay.' He said 'I have work to do but you can stay here.'

'Thanks.' She mumbled as she leant up and kissed Draco. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said.

Hermione spent the day at Malfoy Holding's. They ate lunch together and while he worked she slept on his sofa in his office.

* * *

At 5pm, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the Manor. As soon as they got to the Manor they made their way to the Malfoy Graveyard.

Hermione visited Finley's grave everyday religiously. She would lay fresh flowers everyday and read him stories. Draco often came with her and sometimes came on his own and had a chat with his son.

They walked hand in hand towards the grave and stood looking down at the small blue gravestone with their son's name on. Hermione bent down and put blue lilies down and smiled softly.

'One month old my precious baby, I'd bet you'd be so big now.' She said as tear fell down her eyes.

Draco looked on at his fiancé talking to their son. He sighed and let a tear fall.

**Mummy's ****little baby is not really far away  
I'm keeping you in my heart and that's how it's going to stay!  
Although you did not meet me and look me in the eyes  
Mummy will be thinking of you when she looks into the sky  
And when I feel the sunshine shining down on me  
I know you will be safe & happy where ever you may be**

I have so many questions and there are so many answers to find  
But do not think for a second that you'll ever leave my mind  
Your my precious child, made a mummy out of me.

God must have so many wonderful plans for you  
So I will carry this burden of pain so all your dreams come true!  
So do not you cry any tears my love - be happy & be free  
When god decides its time you will meet daddy and me

You are very special both here and above  
No matter where you are my angel you have mummy and daddy's love

* * *

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing this. I don't know where this story is going right now so you're ideas are most welcome.

****Would you like them to get married? Have another baby? A surprise pregnancy? Adopt?

****** Much Love**

************Greeneyes xxxxx

Yet everything is locked  
inside, God, help me,  
I want to cry.  
I lost my child last month.


	11. I wanna have your babies

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione decided not to return to her course; Midwifery wasn't for her, she wouldn't be able to spend day in and day out looking at pregnant women or watching babies being born. The day after the induction to the course Hermione sent a letter explaining she could no longer do the course due to personal reasons.

Two weeks later, Hermione started her apprentice with Severus. She spent two days at home in the Manor working on theory and the other three days working at Hogwarts brewing potions and also observing Severus's classes.

Draco supported her decision; it was better for Hermione. After that day she had come to his office in bits he didn't ever want her going back there. Her mental health was important and she didn't need more stress and upset.

Hermione enjoyed her apprentice with Severus and Severus found that she was more ahead than he realised. At this rate Hermione could be a master is potions in two years when it normally took between four and five years to become a master. It had taken him nearly three.

It had now been seven months since the birth of baby Finley, not a single day didn't go by when they did not think of their baby boy but as someone wise said _time heals everything._

* * *

It was Saturday, February 1st, the seven month anniversary of Finley's birthday. The night before Hermione and Draco had spent the evening with her parents. Since having Finley, Hermione had made up with her parents and she and Draco would often spend an evening having dinner with them. They arrived back at the Manor at midnight and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

It was 10am and Hermione moved closer to Draco as she awoke. Draco was still sleeping deeply; she smiled at him and then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

'Wakey wakey sleepy head.' She whispered.

'Morning' he groaned. 'What's the time?'

'Ten o'clock. We've missed breakfast.' She said.

'Oh well.' He said pulling Hermione to him. 'Let's spend the whole day in bed.'

'We can't. I promise you're mother I'd...' she said but got cut off by Draco.

'You promised nothing. Today we're spending today here, right here in our wonderfully comfortable bed.' He said. 'Just us, no one else.'

'Mmm...sounds good.' She said snuggling down into Draco's bare chest.

'Seven months.' He said.

'I know. He'd be huge now!' She said thinking of what Finley would be like now.

Draco only smiled and kissed Hermione's head.

'I've been thinking.' She said.

'What about?' he said yawning.

'About maybe one day having another baby. I do want children and I know you do and the more time has gone on the more I think I'm starting to get ready again.' She said looking at Draco.

'Really?' he said smiling.

'Yes really. I want your babies Draco Malfoy.' She said giggling.

'Let's get practicing then.' He said rolling them over.

* * *

Draco and Hermione emerged from their bedroom around 3pm. They went downstairs and went to say hello to his parents who were not pleased about them missing breakfast and lunch although Lucius had a smirk on his face when he talked to his son which Draco knew that Lucius knew why they weren't at breakfast or lunch.

'Are you off out tonight?' Narcissa said.

'We're going to a Quidditch match Mother. Father your coming aren't you?' Draco said.

'Of course.' He said.

'You didn't say you were going.' Narcissa said.

'I did dearest. Draco got the tickets a few weeks ago remember. You and Hermione are spending the night in for a 'girl's night' as you put it.' He said

'Oh yes.' She said remembering. 'are you still okay with that dear?

'Of course.' Hermione said.

* * *

Before they knew it, Draco and Lucius had left for the Quidditch match and the women were alone in Narcissia's parlour with being pampered.

'Draco and I have been talking about trying for a baby later on.' Hermione said as she sipped her wine.

'You are?' Narcissa said surprised.

'I think I'm starting to feel ready but I want us to get married first and for me to finish off my apprentice. I don't think Severus would be too happy if I got pregnant now.' She said.

'I'm sure he'd be delighted like we all would be.' She said smiling. 'I think it's a wonderful idea.'

'Well hopefully in a few years we'll have a baby.' She said. 'I just want a healthy baby.'

'You will sweetheart. I remember after my fourth miscarriage I said the same to Lucius and the next month I was pregnant with Draco.' She said. 'He was our miracle baby.'

'Did you ever want more?' Hermione asked.

'Oh yes, we tried and I had a further three miscarriages, well one, a girl I carried to twenty two weeks and she died.' She said.

'Oh, I never knew this.' She said.

'We didn't really tell anyone, Draco doesn't know. He was too young to remember.' She said softly.

'My parents only wanted one.' She said. 'I think I'd like three.'

'Three?' she said.

'Yes three healthy children. I would love that but if we couldn't I'd just love the chance to have a healthy pregnancy and baby.' She replied

'You will. I'm sure of it.' Narcissa said.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late upload; I had slight writers block, I think I have my mojo back now! I hope you liked**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxxx**


	12. One year on

**1****st**** August 2000 – One year on**

Hermione woke in her husband's arms; she could tell he was already awake. She snuggled into his arms and sighed into his chest.

Had it really been one year? One year since she gave birth to their beautiful baby boy.

'Morning.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

'Morning.' She replied keeping out the good; today wasn't a good day.

'Feeling alright?' he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

'As best as I can be.' She replied. 'You?'

'The same.' He replied. 'We'll get through this together Hermione, just like we always do.'

'They say the first year is always the worst. We managed to get through the first year we can do anything.' She said as she turned in his arms. 'Without you, I don't think I would have continued living.'

'Yes you would have.' He replied. 'You're strong, you make me strong.'

'We make each other strong.' She said as she kissed him. 'I love you more today than ever.'

'I love you too.' He replied as he kissed her again.

Hermione and Draco got out of bed and hour later and walked downstairs. They ate breakfast with Draco's parents but all four sat in silence not knowing what to say. After breakfast they all together walked to Finley's grave. Hermione laid blue flowers while Narcissa went for white.

The year had gone quickly but it had not been easy; not a day went by when they did not think of the small boy who changed their lives.

That evening they had a small dinner with Hermione's parents and Severus and celebrated the life of their grandchild. Hermione didn't want to mourn anymore she wanted to be thankful for what her son had done for them.

For Hermione, it had made her relationships stronger. Draco's parents were now like parents to her, her relationship with Draco had strengthened and her relationship with Severus had made her more assertive and confident.

For Draco, it had made him stronger and made him grow up. His relationship with his parents had improved 100 times over.

For the Granger, it was hard made them realise their daughter was no longer a little girl but a woman.

And for the Malfoy, it had shown them to love again.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue - New Start**

* * *

**22****nd**** December 2006**

'One more push Mrs Malfoy and then you'll baby will be here. One more push!' The midwife said as she looked at Hermione who was red in the face.

'Come on Hermione, one more push and our baby will be here.' Draco said as he wiped her forehead with a wet flannel.

'Ready Mrs Malfoy.' The midwife asked to which Hermione nodded. 'Go! One...two...three...four...'

'That's it Hermione!' Draco shouted as Hermione continued to push.

'Seven...eight...nine...It's a Girl!' The midwife shouted as she put their little girl on Hermione's chest.

The pink baby on her chest screamed with life and Hermione sobbed as she held her baby in her arms.

'You did it!' Draco said as he kissed her on the lips.

'She's perfect.' Hermione sobbed.

'She's Paige.' He replied as he let a tear fall down his face.

One hour later, family were allowed into Hermione's private room to see the new mother and baby. Hermione's parents and Draco's joined the new parents in the room to see their new Granddaughter.

'She's beautiful.' Hermione's mother said as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

'Looks so like you Hermione.' Her father said as he let his Granddaughter hold onto his finger. 'Just perfect.'

'She is.' Hermione replied with a tired smile.

After Hermione's parents left, Lucius held onto little Paige and sat in the arm chair with her. He whispered quietly to the little girl words of love and adoration. He thanked her for coming into the world safely; he thanked her for completing them finally.

* * *

**AN: I would like to thank everyone of you for reading and thank you for leaving your reviews. I have loved writing this story, loved hearing your thoughts and feelings and have loved every part of this journey. So until next time...**

**xxxx**


End file.
